Hooked Up on Death/Dialogues
Chief Jason Frezier: , welcome to another day of work! Jason: From what we've learnt, The Rheans want the vipers to sell some cocaine. Jason: And the vipers have agreed on it! Michael Parker : I am more concerned about Tim Hale. I can never imagine how tough this is on him! Jason: Unfortunately, We're not going anywhere until we stop the Rheans' plans! Jason: Raphael Soza has reported that he cannot get into the warehouse of Raoul Colletti; it is locked. Jason: What if the vipers are using it as a secret headquarters or something? You should go there right away! Michael: Of course! We're on it, Chief! Chapter 1 Investigate Warehouse. Michael: Oh, great, another body, just what we wanted... Michael: This time the victim is the butcher Raoul Colletti. Michael: I won't wish this fate on my worst enemies... Poor guy has been clearly butchered and partially skinned. Michael: Let's get this body to Cheryl Turner, it's so scary that she'll love it... Michael: What clues have you found? Are you sure that this faded paper is a clue? Michael: Apart from that, there is a picture of our victim. Can you identify the background? Michael: You're right, we need to inform Raphael of Raoul's death. Michael: It's time to have a butcher's at all these clues to find a killer! Autopsy the Victim's Body. Cheryl: Hey Michael, did you meat a Vipers member in the warehouse? Michael: No, but the shop owner was hooked up on finding them! Cheryl: Speaking of which, was a horrific but awesome way to murder someone! Michael: You say that on almost every murder. Cheryl: But this is something! Anyways, your killer butchered the victim with some sort of sharp blade. Cheryl: And from what I deduced, the killer must be at least 130 lbs to butcher Raoul! Michael: Thanks, Cheryl! So our killer is 130 lbs or more! Killer is ≥130 lbs Inform Raphael of Raoul's murder. Raphael: So, officers, have you unlocked the warehouse? Michael: We did... We're sorry, Raphael, but we found Raoul butchered in the warehouse. Raphael: Uncle Colleti's... dead? Raphael (sobbing): He was the only one I had... my mother died after giving birth to me, and my father died in an accident when I was 2. Raphael: Then Uncle Colletti raised me. Living with him and his cheerful daughter was my favorite part in this life. Raphael: Oh, I thought I had the worst end of it when Trish became a murderer... but this is worse! Examine Faded Paper. Michael: This thingy is a sketch of Raoul! But is it... is it made by using blood as an ink? Michael: If she is not too busy dating Richard, Elana must find time to analyse it! Analyse Sketch. Elana: I cannot believe what the people have come to... Michael: What happened? Is Mister Nerd fanboying over some Pretty Magic character and has dumped you? Elana: Umm... No. The person who did this is obviously a psychopath! Elana: As Dallas confirmed, the blood used in this is of Raoul's. Elana: As I understand, the they used a syringe to take a sample of that blood. Elana: And then they filled it in a fountain pen to make this sketch! Elana: I bet my doctorate that this is the killer's work. Michael: So our killer can sketch? At least they won't be bored in prison! Killer can Sketch Examine Photo. Michael: This picture was taken at the docks. Michael: Let's go back there and retrace the victim's steps! Investigate Docks. Michael: What a nice atmosphere... it would be even nicer if we've got clues! Michael: Well, you did find clues... such as this message that speaks "My loss can never be comprehended by you!", but the sender or receiver's name is faded... Michael: You've also found a bag! Let's search through it! Examine Handbag. Michael: You've found a receipt of a meat purchase from Raoul just 2 hours ago. Michael: Whose bag is this? A prostitute named Ginger? She could be the last person to see Raoul alive! Let's talk to her! Ask Ginger what she knows about the victim. Ginger: Hello, Prince Charming. I am offering you a discount: Only $20 for an hour! Michael: Sure... I mean... No. We are on a murder investigation. Ginger: , nice to see you. Whose murder are you talking about? Michael: Raoul Colletti. He was murdered today, and his last client was you! Ginger: My god, this makes me suspicious, doesn't it? Ginger: I went to Raoul's everytime I needed to shop for meat. I could trust him, despite what his daughter did... Ginger: He was honest and polite... It's sad to know that he died. Examine Message. Michael: Of course I told you this was a clue! Glad you listen to me! Michael: This was addressed to Raoul. But unless we send it to Elana it is a dead end! Analyse Message to Victim. Elana: This must be the saddest thing I ever analysed... Michael: Why, did Richard dump you for analyzing this? Elana (blushing): No... The sadness in the message definitely means that the writer was a victim of Raoul. Elana: But Raoul was a good guy, or so it seems from the record. Elana: The writing also seems to be from a middle aged woman. That's where I got it. Elana: Did you remember that you investigated a certain Jennifer Carter's death? Elana: Her killer was Trish Colletti, the victim's daughter. Elana: And Vanessa Carter, Jennifer's mother, fits the criteria of the writer! Michael: Well, looks like we have to add Vanessa to our list of suspects! Ask Vanessa Carter about the message she sent to the victim. Michael: Umm... Mrs Carter? We are here about the murder investigation of a certain Raoul Colletti- Vanessa: Don't mention that Bustarg in front of me! Vanessa: His daughter ruined my life! She killed the only one I had! Michael: Err... Mrs Carter, I don't think that was Raoul's fault, The guilty has already got life in jail... Vanessa: No, you dumbo, that was Raoul's fault! with that pervert nephew of his and the fact he did not do a good job at upbringing Trish... Vanessa: All he cared was profit! And it cost my daughter's life! outside the meat shop Michael: This case is so scary that I do not have the guts to solve it! But no worries, I will do you a favor and do it anyway, ! Michael: Let's recap: We have a lovely hooker, an emotional teen and an angry mom... And all of them are scary! Michael: We know that the killer has a thing for sketching and that they are above 130 lbs... *A stone hits on Michael's head* Michael: My... Head... Hurts... Chapter 2 Michael: Let's recap: We have a lovely hooker, an emotional teen and an angry mom... And all of them are scary! Michael: We know that the killer has a thing for sketching and that they are above 130 lbs... *A stone hits on Michael's head* Michael: My... Head... Hurts... Michael: Uhh... All's... dark... a few minutes Michael: That sun of a gun! Let them face me like a man and I'll teach them! Michael: The stone was thrown from the shop! Let's go there! Investigate Victim's Shop. Michael: My God, This cleaver is covered in blood! Michael: Do you want to take a sample of it? Then go on! Michael: And these are the stupid stones that might have been used to hit me? Can you do me a favor and search through this pile? Michael: And you picked a mop? If you want to clean up this shop, that's not in our duties! Michael: oh, you're gonna collect something from the handle? Go on then! Examine Stone Pile. Michael: This stone pile contained a healing crystal with "Linda Lovara" . Michael: Let's see who this Linda is! Confront Linda and ask her why did she assault a police officer. Michael: Linda Lovara, were yo- Linda: AHHHH! ANTICHRIST! Michael: Ummm, I am not the Antichrist. I am Michael Parker, a pol- Linda: Yes! The Michael Parker Antichrist! God will cast out your unclean spirit! Linda: I just saw a minion of you outside, so I hit him with a stone! Linda: Another of your minion, Raoul Colletti is also dead! Be gone, devil! Michael: ... Michael: , we will try to interrogate her again when she is... less insane. But for God's sake, move outta here! Examine Cleaver. Michael: Now that you have collected a thick red paste from this, we can send it to Dallas! Analyse Red Paste. Dallas: Good news, ! Michael: If that's you telling us about your 10 millionth girlfriend, then thanks. Dallas: No, The cleaver is your murder weapon! Dallas: I found the victim's blood in this paste, so I can confirm this! However, there's more! Dallas: This thick paste was bolognese sauce. Dallas: Cheryl confirmed that the victim didn't have any in his stomatch, so... Michael: the killer eats bolognese! Well, they better enjoy their last plate of pasta before we put them in jail! killer eats bolognese Examine Mop. Michael: I don't know what this detergent will contain, but let's send this to Kenny! Analyse Detergent. Michael: So, Kenny, can you issue any new lead from that... detergent? Kenny: Indeed so. The mop was used by someone who wanted to clean the shop. Michael: Ohh, I did not know this? Anything else, captain obvious? Kenny: I found nail polish. An analysis of it gave me the identity of the woman who wore it. Kenny: She is a maid called Maria Sanchez. Michael: Then let's go interrogate her! Ask Maria Sanchez about the victim. Michael: Miss Sanchez? What can you tell us about the victim? Maria: Roaul Colletti? A nice man. He hired me as a maid to clean the shop. Maria: I liked him so much that I sketched this drawing of him for him! Michael: Well, what can you tell us that can help our investigation? Who could want to harm him? Maria: Unfortunately, I cannot help. Maria: But now that I think of it, he spent more than half of his time at the Docks. Michael: You heard her, , let's go to the Docks! Sanchez can sketch Investigate Ships. Michael: If you think that the trashcan holds a clue for us, go on! Michael: But don't forget this pile of barbecue! We may skew a new clue from it! Just lemme help you by eating some... Examine Trashcan. Michael: Whoa, this trashcan has a figurine of Raoul! Michael: What's the deal with the serial number? Can you decipher it? Examine Figurine. Michael: You deciphered it all right, but what use is it to us? Michael: You think Tim can help? of course, if he's awake... Analyse Serial Number. Tim: Thanks guys, this is such a treat! Tim: I couldn't find the corresponding numbers, because none of the figurine companies matched these numbers! Tim: But then I thought: What if the person I am looking for made this himself? I seperated the parts and it was indeed the case. Tim: The serial number actually corresponded to the metal base. Tim: Now, I found the matching numbers: The base was bought straight from a factory! TIm: The number is the receipt number of the metal base that Raphael Soza bought. Michael: Huh, I knew that the guy was hiding something! Let's ask why he throws his boss's dolls into trash! Ask Raphael Soza of the doll he made of the victim. Raphael: Hello, . What do you think of this sketch I made of Michael? Michael: Oh you little... You mortals ruin my face! Michael: Oh, sorry, . Raphael, I wonder if your artistic self can make dolls too? Raphael: Yes, I can! Do you want your figurine? Michael: Oh hell to the no! I don't want mine to be kicked in the trash like Raoul's was. Raphael: Oh, so you found out? Well, I was enraged after Trish was arrested. Raphael: i loved her, and it was sad to see her behind bars. I hated Raoul for her terrible upbringing. Michael: Well, if you killed Raoul, that's prove your terrible upbringing too! Soza can sketch Examine Pile of Barbecue. Michael: Ehh? Who hides notes between barbecues? Michael: The note reads, "to think that I nearly ate my daughter's heart like that..." ... Michael: The note is self explanatory! Vanessa Carter is the sad mom, and despite how much I feel sorry for her, we need to talk to her! Talk to Vanessa Carter about her note. Michael: Hello, Vanessa. We found this note. You really should drop your grudge against Raoul. Vanessa: I can't! You can not understand the grief of my choice! Vanessa: It's so hard to lose a child! I spent nights crying over her! Vanessa: You know, Jennifer loved Bolognese. I made it today, but there is no one to eat it as fondly... Michael: Your grief will went to jail with you if you killed Raoul, Mrs Carter! Carter eats bolognese at the station Michael: The gruesome case is driving me crazy... Michael: At least we know that our killer eats bolognese... Michael: Vanessa's really stuck in the past, and Raphael's a rebellious teenager... Michael: Maria was our victim's maid and Linda Lovar- Jason: Michael, , why haven't you completed the case? Jason: Go to the victim's shop at once: someone is vandalizing it! Chapter 3 Jason: Michael, , why haven't you completed the case? Jason: Go to the victim's shop at once: someone is vandalizing it! Michael: At least not interrupt us, Chief... Michael: But we're on it! It could be the killer trying to get rid of the evidence! the victim's shop Michael: Darn! Whoever did this ran away! Michael: But the shop's clearly damages. Lets check for any clues! Investigate Cutting Area. Michael: You've found a paper with hearts drawn... That's clearly a love letter, signed Raoul. Michael: Let's brush this to see who was our victim's valentine! Michael: What else do you have? Stained dollar bills? Well, feel free to collect a sample! Michael: But do not forget to check through this rubble, ti could be our vandaliser! Examine Love Letter. Michael: SO it says, "Ginger, Your red lipstick is as lovely as fresh meat." Michael: ... Michael: That's not so lovely... Our victim can't even write a pick up line! Michael: Lets ask Ginger about this! Ask Ginger about the message the victim sent her. Ginger: Tonight, Michael, if you wish. Michael: Umm, we are solving a murder investigation, Ginger. Michael: Speaking of which, Was the victim a client of yours? Ginger: Once or twice, yeah. But that creep fell in love with me. Ginger: When I visited his shop the last time, he was having bolognese pasta with his assistant. Ginger: He tried to rape me, but I gave him a taste of my screw driver. Ginger: However, my sketches and drawings were contaminated with bolognese! Michael: Well, if you killed Raoul, you'll be drawing prison scenes! can sketch Soza eats bolognese Examine Rubble. Michael: So what was in the rubble? a note saying "Next: Satan's Shop - ANTICHRIST WILL DIE" Michael: No prizes for guessing who wrote this, but definitely an interrogation is in order! Ask Linda Lovara about vandalizing the victim's shop. Linda: BEWARE! THIS IS HOW THE ANTICHRIST LOOKS LIKE! Michael: Ah, as insane as ever... but she did a good sketch of the "Antichrist". Michael: Umm... Mrs Lovara, Why did you throw stones at the shop? Linda: Raoul was a threat to Christianity! He did not attend church! Linda: He never closed his shop at church times! And he did not support the NEEDY! He never gave me some bolognese! Michael: So if he doesn't help you he is nonsupporting of the needy? Michael: Never mind, but your craziness won't save you from jail if you killed Raoul!\ Lovara eats bolognese and can Sketch Examine Dollar Bills. Michael: Now that you've collected the stain we can send it to Ken- Vanessa: Oh my God! Let me have a look at these! Vanessa: Mind if I borrow these for a moment? You can have them later... Analyse Stained Bills. Vanessa: Michael: Do you know why I took these from you? Vanessa: This reminds me of a folk story I once read. Vanessa: Once, a butcher was stolen from. To prove this, however, there seemed to be no way. Vanessa: The maid, who was thought to be the thief, said that she only had her money. Vanessa: The Judge decided to apply water to the maid's money. When he did, tiny pieces of fat were seen in the water. This proved that the money was of butcher's. Michael: We do have a butcher here and a maid... Seems like Maria stole from the victim. Let's go talk to her! Question Maria about stealing from Raoul. Maria: Hello, detectives. I made bolognese based curry, would you like it? Michael: No thanks, we do not eat from stolen money. Michael: You stole dollars from Raoul. Here these are. Maria: You have no prove that they were of Raoul! I took of the fat from them! Maria: Err... I mean... Maria: OK, I did steal from him! That jerkass didn't pay me enough! Michael: If you killed Raoul too, Maria, there's no bolognese in prison! Sanchez eats Bolognese completing all tasks... Michael: You know what, ? If going to the bloody warehouse is our only chance to ace the case, then do it! Investigate Slaughtered Animals. Michael: You've found a pile of guts? Sorry, but you're doing this! Michael: A broken syringe? It could be the one the killer used to take Raoul's blood! Let's fix it! Examine Pile of Guts. Michael: Is it a fountain pen you found beneath these gross cow guts? Michael: We know the killer used a pen to sketch! Let's send it to Kenny asap! Analyse Fountain Pen. Kenny: I know you don't have much time, so I will make this short. Kenny: The inside of fountain pen was filled with blood. An analysis confirmed that it was Raoul's. Michael: So the killer used this pen to sketch! What else do you have, Kenny? Kenny: Well, I found some really good shampoo too. Michael: Kenny, we have no time to ask our suspects what shampoo they used! Kenny: You're gonna thank me for that: The shampoo was designed to keep the hair black. Michael: So the killer has black hair! Well, they'll start to grey in prison! killer has black hair Examine Broken Syringe. Michael: You've fixed the syringe, so let's send it to Dallas! Analyse Syringe. Dallas:That syringe looks really bloody. Did you take it i- Dallas: Never mind, you're short on time. Michael: Thank God you've realized this! Dallas: Anyways, I found Raoul's blood inside the syringe. This was definitely used by the killer. Dallas: However, there was some blood on outside. My hypothesis is that the killer accidentally cut themselves while taking the blood. Dallas: And the blood speaks that the killer has green eyes! Michael: Those green eyes will be begging for mercy once you lock them up, ! completing all tasks Michael: We've gut enough evidence to slaughter the killer's days of freedom! Let's do this, ! Arrest Killer. Michael: Raphael Soza, you're under arrest for Raoul's murder. All the time I thought it could be anyone but you. Raphael: Of course I am not! Raoul was only thing I had! Michael: That's why you made a sketch of him before killer? Your fountain pen and your blood on the syringe speaks guilty. Raphael: That was the syringe I injected myself with once! Michael: Your weight matches our killer's. The murder weapon has traces of your meal on it! Michael: The question is: Why did you do this, Raphael? Raphael: Alright, I killed Raoul. That arrogant son of a gun deserved this! Raphael: I have been starving since 3 days. He'll give me nothing to eat! Raphael: He also didn't pay me; he said that I was lucky to have a home! Michael: Save it for the court, Raphael! the court Dante: Raphael, It says that you made a sketch. Can you do one for me? Dante: Oh wait, are you the convict? Who sketched by blood? I guess I am okay without a sketch... Dante: Your way of murder is totally cool! Do you have anything to say? Raphael: I did what I had to do! I need to survive, you know! Dante: You'll survive in prison very well. Raphael, I sentence you to life in prison with a chance of parole in 20 years. Dante: On a side note, you may sketch how much you want... just not with blood. I appreciate art. at the station Michael: And that, folks, was how we solved another crime! Michael: Raphael was to be sympathized, but he chose to be a monster... Michael: But what do you say we go out for barbecue, ? Gangin' Up 2 on Criminal Case...} Jason: Industrial Area is no easy district to keep in order. There are gangs, but you have fought them before, so you know... Jason: You must keep your eyes peeled. Our Tech Expert hails from this district and doesn't have much happy moments from here to remember. Tim Hale: Nothing in the district is what is appears to be, . We shouldn't have came here, but we must... Tim: Keep yourself save, especially from the gangs here! And good luck chasing Rheans! [Back to present Michael: So are you ready for some barbecue? I'll cook it myself, I am not a bad chef! Michael: I need to purchase meat though. Would you care to come with me to the shop? Michael: You would? Alright then, the team'll remember this barbecue! Tim: , you're here! Tim: I was searching you... I need to talk to you about something... Michael, if you please give us a minute... private with Tim Tim: Hey, ... I want to confess you something. Tim: I am in love with Cheryl Turner! I don't have the guts to tell her this, though... Tim: You've worked with couples before, can you help me? Tim: Cheryl's just gone to the warehouse to examine the skins. That's where she probably is! Investigate Victim's Shop. Michael: That's quite some meat you purchased. Michael: I want to make sure it is alright. Kenny'll never stop about it if it was of bad quality! Michael: Let's tear a piece to send to Dallas! Examine Meat. Michael: You have collected a sample of the meat, now Dallas can look at it! Analyse Meat Sample. Dallas: Good news: ! The meat you send me is perfectly fine! Michael: That's awesome! Now just see me cooking! Dallas: Even though you are not a good chef, this meat is of the finest cattle breed! Dallas: That means that you can really cook it up well! Dallas: Just one thing, Michael: Please try something new this time. I have heard that Mrs. Carter cooks well, can you ask her for the recipe? Michael: Of course, some times a little change doesn't hurt. Ask Vanessa Carter for her recipe. Vanessa: I thought you arrested Raphael. Then why are you here, is there a new murder? Michael: Actually, Mrs. Carter, we wanted to do a barbecue evening... Michael: And we heard that you're the best griller in the district! Vanessa: Why yes, that's right! You'll remember my skewers! Michael: So can you give us a good recipe? Vanessa: Of course! And let me show you some good barbecue here... enjoy this dish until we meet again! Investigate Warehouse. Tim: So have you found anything that may clue us to Cheryl? Tim: You want to search this bag? But it is of a certain Ginger, and not Cheryl? Tim: I guess you're the boss... Go on. Examine Handbag. Tim: That's quite a fancy phone! Tim: I can break the password easily, but I've heard you're good at it. Can you show me? Examine Phone. Tim: Alright, that was quite some hacking... You can be a tech expert some day... Tim: Anyways, I'll have a look at this! Analyse Ginger's Phone. Tim: Well, I guess your hunch was right, . Tim: Ginger has had sent a few messages to Cheryl. I wish I can track down her phone, but she's offed it. Tim: Ginger was the one who wanted Cheryl to look at the warehouse. Tim: And it means that if we interrogate her, we can get some answers about Cheryl's whereabouts! Tim: C'mon, let's go grill a hooker! Find out if Ginger knows where Cheryl is. Ginger: is it me or you have a knack for handsome co workers? Tim: Umm... thanks, if it is supposed to be a compliment. Tim: We're here about a different issue. You seem to be in touch with our coroner lately. Ginger: As a matter of fact, yes! Cheryl's such a charming lady. Ginger: I've developed a friendship with her, I was supposed to meet her at the docks now. Tim: Docks, you said? Let's go there, ! Ginger: You seem a little obsessive about Cheryl. If what I am thinking is right, take this money to buy her a gift for your first date! Investigate Docks. Tim: You think this torn paper will help? Well, if you say so... Examine Torn Paper. Tim: This paper's signed by Cheryl! And look at those hearts! Is Cheryl dating guys? Tim: Please recover the faded part before I die of heartache! Examine Love Confession. Tim: Ahhh! Right in the heart! Someone shot me! The Cupid shot me! Tim: Cheryl's written "My crush: Tim Hale. Wish he'll notice me." Tim: That means I can ask her out easily! Ask Cheryl about her confession. Cheryl: , and... Tim. Nice to see you two. Tim: Nice to see you too, sweetheart! Cheryl: Tim, are you seriously flirting with me? Tim: Don't tell me that you changed your mind after the visit to the docks! Cheryl: You've been stalking me, Tim? How dare you! Tim: Well... I was just looking for you after you didn't return from the warehouse... and I found your card in the docks. Cheryl: Well, then you know how I feel about you... *KISS* Cheryl: And , let me offer you this tattoo! at the station, at Michael's party Michael: Is it true, ? Another couple of lovebirds in the team? As if Richard and Elana weren't enough. Tim: Hey, Cookboy, no need to get jealous! Michael: Jealous of who? A lazy guy who- Cheryl: Boys... Just let it slip... Cheryl: Chief, While I was at the docks... these kebabs are good. Cheryl: So I was saying, While I was at the docks, I overheard some vipers... Cheryl: Apparently they want to buy something from a certain Dave Simmons! Cheryl: We need to stop the vipers before it is too late! Jason: They will not be able to go away with their crimes... Tim: Those stupids will pay for everything! Richard: Well, this means that the barbecue evening should be sut short due to a certain Dave Simmons, huh? Navigation